warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Goudklauw fanfiction/ pokemon hunger games.
Intro Dus ik dacht: Als je ook iets anders kan doen dan warrior cats, wat dan? Ik ben fan van pokemon en van the hunger games, dus de keuze was snel gemaakt. Alle huidige pokemon Bestand:Gallade-3.gif Gallade Moveset: Charge beam, psychic, Psycho Cut, destiny bond Bestand:Accelgor.gif Accelgor Bestand:Heliolisk.gif Heliolisk Hyper beam, Focus Blast, Rain dance, Parabolic charge Bestand:Honchkrow.gif Honchkrow Bestand:Togekiss.gif Togekiss moveset: Air slash Extrasensory Peck Tailwind Bestand:Spinda-2.gif Spinda Bestand:Mienshao.gif Mienshao Moveset: High Jump Kick Reversal Detect U-turn Bestand:Medicham.gif Medicham Moveset: High Jump Kick Fire Punch Thunder Punch Ice punch Bestand:Gengar.gif Gengar. Bestand:Pokemon upload.png Venompunch(Geen echte pokemon) Revenge, Gunk Shot, Focus Energy, Venoshock Bestand:Noivern.gif Noivern Bestand:Purrloin.gif Purrloin Bestand:Snover.gif Snover Bestand:Snorlax.gif Snorlax moveset: stockpile belly drum rest fire punch Bestand:Drapion.gif Drapion Bestand:Venonat.gif Venonat Bestand:Axew.gif Axew Bestand:Grovyle.gif Grovyle leaf blade giga drain crush claw synthesis Bestand:Blastoise.gif Blastoise Bestand:Charizard.gif Charizard Bestand:Sandslash.gif Sandslash Bestand:Dood_sjabloon.png Bestand:Quilava.gif Quilava Bestand:Seismitoad.gif Seismitoad Mud shot, muddy water, drain punch, Aqua ring Bestand:Crobat.gif Crobat Wing attack, Poison Fang, Acrobatics, Quick guard. (Laten we de benodigde levels eventjes negeren.) Als er een pokemon is die je niet kent(Waarschijnlijk word de naam genoemd.) ga dan naar deze link, typ de naam van de pokemon in, en klik daarna op het balkje met zijn naam: http://www.pokestadium.com/tools/sprites Binnenkort ook movesets! Het verhaal Proloog Lang geleden was er een oorlog in de pokemon-wereld, die oorlog duurde zo lang en was zo dodelijk dat alle regio's verwoest werden. Unova was de eerste regio die zich herstelde van de oorlog, waardoor ze makkelijk de macht over konden nemen. Niet veel later vielen alle regio's Unova aan. Maar in die korte tijd had Unova supermoderne technologie ontwikkeld. Nadat deze opstand de kop ingedrukt was, verzonnen ze de pokegames om te laten zien dat zij de baas waren. 24 tributen zouden in pokemons veranderd worden om in een arena tot de dood te vechten. De tributen zouden gekozen worden in een trekking in elke regio. En helaas was ik de tribuut van kanto... Hoofdstuk 1 Daar zat ik dan. Op het grote podium waar de trekking werd gehouden. De grote machine waarmee mensen in pokemon werden veranderd werd opgestart, en het zweet liep van mijn voorhoofd. Ik, Rune Varkevisser was de mannelijke tribuut van de kanto-regio voor de pokespelen. Naast mij stond iemand waarvan ik de naam niet weet. Een vredebewaker commandeert me dat ik de machine in moet gaan. De glazen deuren schuiven open en ik loop naar binnen. Toen ik binnen was, drukte de vredebewaker op een knop en er spoot gas uit een paar spuitmonden. Het was slaapgas, wat ervoor zorgde dat de tribuut niks voelde tijdens de transformatie. Ik probeerde wakker te blijven, maar het lukte niet. Toen ik wakker werd, merkte ik niet veel. Opeens schoof er een spiegel naar beneden en zag ik wat ik was geworden. 50px||| Een shiny kirlia. Ik was een SHINY kirlia. De eerste shiny pokemon in de geschiedenis van de pokespelen! Achter me opende zich een deur die leidde naar een trein. Ik mocht de andere tribuut van kanto niet zien totdat de eerste training voorbij was. We kwamen in aan in de trein, en ik werd naar mijn coupé gebracht. "Blijf hier totdat de professor je komt halen. Hij is nu bezig met het klaarmaken van de training." De vredebewaker liep weg en sloot de deur. nu was er geen ontsnapping meer mogelijk. Hoofdstuk 2 Ik wachtte en wachtte, maar na een uur kwam professor Bright binnen en zei: "Hallo, Rune! Mijn naam is Bright en ik ben je mentor voor de pokespelen. Hij haalde een pokéball tevoorschijn en zei: "Raak de knop van de pokéball aan." Ik zei niets, want ik denk niet dat ik mensentaal zou spreken, dus ik raakte de bal aan. Er kwam een rode straal uit, en ik voelde mezelf langzaam oplossen. Ik werd gedwongen mijn ogen dicht te doen omdat het licht zo fel was. Toen ik mijn ogen dicht was, zat ik in de pokeball. ik voelde de pokeball wiebelen, en nog een keer, en nog een keer, tot ik een klik hoorde. ik was gevangen. Ik wachtte en wachtte, maar ik werd er nog niet uigehaald, dus ik ging maar slapen. * * * Toen ik eindelijk uit de pokeball kwam, was ik op een strijdveld. Tegenover me stond een Sawk, waar ik qua types sterk tegen ben. De sawk haalde uit naar mij, en ik moest snel bedenken wat ik kon doen, tot ik een stem in mijn hoofd hoorde. Ik wreef mijn handen tegen elkaar tot er een statische lading was, en toen ik mijn handen uit elkaar haalde, schoot er een elektrische straal richting de sawk. charge beam ik wist in ieder geval 1 move om mezelf te verdedigen. Opnieuw haalde de sawk uit, dit keer met een karate chop. hij kwam erg hard aan, maar ik hield vol. Opnieuw hoorde ik een stem in mijn hoofd. Deze keer begon de sawk te gloeien en ging hij zweven. Na een tijdje oefenen had ik de controle en smeet ik hem op de grond. Psychic Super effectief. De sawk kruiste zijn armen en begon paars te gloeien. Er schoten paarse projectielen mijn richting in. Ik ontweek er een paar, maar ik werd toch geraakt. Een super effectieve klap. Deze keer hoorde ik twee stemmen. Er kwam een aantal stenen uit de grond, die zich op de Sawk wierpen. De sawk ontweek alles en kwam op me af rennen, in zijn arm gloeide een blauwe bol. Hij gooide die blauwe bol richting mij. Ik bewoog mijn armen op een bepaalde manier, en er vormde zich een ring van bollen om mij heen. Op het moment dat ik werd geraakt, vormden de bollen een tornado en die tolde om sawk heen. De wind was zo hard dat al zijn huid en ingewanden eruit gerukt werden, tot er alleen nog maar botten over waren. Psyshock en Destiny bond. Dat waren mijn laatste gedachtes voor alles zwart werd. Hoofdstuk 3 Ik werd wakker in een bed en ik hoorde professor Bright praten over een of andere test die ik heb gehad, waarschijnlijk het gevecht van daarnet. "Hij deed het best goed, en heeft ook een goede moveset. Hoe is het met Julia?" "Goed, ze is een Accelgor geworden. Ze heeft de tegenstander vloeiend snel afgemaakt." Opeens werd de deur opengedaan en kwam professor Bright binnen. "Kom mee, Rune. Je zult vast wel hongerig zijn na die simulatie." Ik wou ok zeggen, maar het enige geluid wat uit mijn mond kwam was: "Kirrrrlia!" Dat ik een pokemon was, moest ook beteken dat ik als een pokemon zou praten. Ik liep achter de professor aan, op weg naar de tafel, waar ik mijn districtspartner zou ontmoeten in pokemon-vorm. Ik zag daar al een accelgor. Toen hij mij zag, dacht ik dat ik haar in pokemon-taal zou horen praten, maar ik hoorde haar praten in mensentaal: "Ben je daar eindelijk? Ik heb mijn eten al lang op, slome!" De Accelgor snelde weg. Na het eten, ging ik terug naar mijn kamer, om de andere trekkingen te bekijken. Ik zag de eerste paar transformaties al, en er was 1 die erg bijzonder was. Almia had een kruising tussen een machoke en een Arbok. Ik was wel de eerste shiny pokemon, maar hij was de eerste kruising. De rest zou later verteld worden, maar ik werd geroepen door professor Bright, omdat ik moest komen voor de volgende simulatie. Ik ging in mijn pokeball, en werd wakker op een strijdveld, deze keer tegen een Haunter, waardoor ik in het nadeel was. Ik kon alle moves nog steeds gebruiken, en psychic en psyshock waren supereffectief. Ik had geen tijd om na te denken, want er werd al een shadow ball op me af gevuurd. Ik deed een psyshock om hem af te leiden, en daarna destiny bond. Hij kwam op me afvliegen en raakte me met zijn shadow punch. De klap kwam hard aan, maar ik hield vol. Ik liet hem de lucht in zweven en smeet hem op de grond.Hij leek erg verzwakt, dus ik deed charge beam om hem op de grond te houden. Hij was even bewusteloos, dus ik deed gelijk weer psyshock om het af te maken. Ik werd opnieuw wakker, en deze keer hoorde ik dat deze simulatie 3 dagen had geduurd, wat betekende dat de uitslagen al gegeven waren en ik de trainingen met de dummy had gemist. Ik zag door een raam de zon ondergaan. Morgen gaan de spelen beginnen. dacht ik nog voor ik ging slapen. Hoofdstuk 4 Ik stond al klaar. Het is tijd om de capsule in te gaan. Mijn lot is verzegeld. Hierna is het leven of dood. Ik stap erin, en vraag mezelf gelijk af wat voor landschap het is. Misschien een stel eilanden. Of een saai bos, zoals vaak. Maar toen ik boven kwam, was het iets anders. Een gigantische stad. Ik zag de andere tributen klaarstaan om naar de hoorn des overvloeds te rennen, en degene met vier poten stonden klaar om weg te rennen. Ik zag het hologram met het logo van de spelen: een ring met een zapdos die een pijl in zijn bek heeft. Daarnaast stond de klok. Ik zou zo snel mogelijk naar de hoorn rennen en dan wat eten, een touw of een wapen grijpen, en dan wegwezen. Nog maar 10 seconden te gaan. 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Een oorverdovende toeter schalde door de arena, en ik ging zo hard als ik kan naar de hoorn toe. De meeste anderen hadden hetzelfde idee, want ze gingen al naar de hoorn. Ik zag net voordat ik verderging,Drapion die Axew met een mes bewerkte. Verderop zag ik een onherkenbaar lijk liggen, maar ik had geen tijd om daar naar te kijken. Ik greep een touw, wat eten en en een mes en zette het op het lopen.Verderop zag ik een vliegende pokemon neerstorten, maar ik rende door. Toen ik een eind weg was, struikelde ik over iets. Een fles, gevuld met water! Dit zou nog even kunnen helpen met overleven. Ik ging even een hutje in om uit te rusten, en toen hoorde ik drie kanonnen knallen. Drie doden voor vandaag. Ik keek nog even om mij heen, voordat ik verder ging. Het was nog midden op de dag, en ik moest wel eten zoeken om te overleven. Na een tijdje rondzwerven, vond ik het stadspark, waar waarschijnlijk wel wat dieren zouden zitten. Ik gebruikte psychic om een strik te zetten, en ik ging in een boom zitten, en probeerde iets te maken wat eruit zag als een bed. Dankzij psychic maakte ik een soort muur op een tak, en ik legde er bladeren op. Niet bepaald een hemelbed, maar ik kon ermee door, en ik kon er niet uitvallen. Ik klom wat hoger de boom in, om overzicht te krijgen op de situatie. In de verte hoorde ik opnieuw een knal. Ik hoorde beneden de strik dichtgaan, en er zat een konijn in. Ik zette nog een strik voor de ingang van het park, en als er dan iemand naar binnen zou gaan, was hij de klos.Ik pakte wat takken, en maakte een vuurplaats. Nu nog iets om het mee aan te steken... Er was niets in de buurt, dus ik deed het maar op de manier waarmee je stokjes tegen elkaar aanwrijft. Na lang wachten kreeg ik een klein vuurtje, waarop ik het konijn roosterde. Nadat ik wat had gegeten van het konijn,hoorde ik het volkslied van unova. Ik keek omhoog, en ik zag degene die waren gedood. Axew. Viel wel te verwachten. Sandslash. Opgeruimd staat netjes. Noivern. Dat was verreweg een van de gevaarlijkste deelnemers die meedeed. Ik vraag me af hoe ze hem uit de lucht hebben gekregen. Het volkslied begon zachter te klinken, en de foto van Noivern begon te vervagen, voordat de lucht er weer normaal uitzag. Hoofdstuk 5 Ik kon niet veel meer denken, nadat ik wakker was geworden. Ik moest in ieder geval zo snel mogelijk weg, want er klopte iets niet. Toen mijn zicht wat beter werd, wist ik wat er mis was. Het sneeuwde in de zomer! Alle bomen waren bevroren, en er vielen al een aantal Hagelstenen naar beneden. Ik kon hier niet weg maar ik moest wel. Van wat takken en bladeren maakte ik een afdakje, en zo ging ik op pad. Een aantal pokemons zouden dit weer niet volhouden, en ik had gelijk. Na een tijdje lopen,met een zelfgemaakte rugzak vol met takken en eten, werd ik moe, en ging ik schuilen in een klein gebouwtje, wat eruit zag als een pokemart. Toen ik binnen was, hoorde ik een knal. Wie het ook was, hij of zij zal wel gestorven zijn door kou. Deze sneeuwstorm was vast veroorzaakt om ons wat op te jagen, zodat de kans groter is dat we iemand tegenkomen, en er een gevecht ontstaat. Na een tijdje hield het sneeuwen ineens op, wat misschien betekende dat er gevecht was ontstaan. Ik besloot om mijn tocht voort te zetten, toen ik opeens heel hard hulpgeroep hoorde. Ik sprintte erheen om te kijken wat het was. Na een tijdje lopen, zag ik Venonat vechten tegen Grovyle. Venonat probeerde de aanvallen te ontwijken, maar ik wist dat Grovyle alleen maar een beetje aan het spelen was met zijn tegenstander. Ging zo snel als ik kon weg, en even later hoorde ik inderdaad het kanon. Opeens hoorde ik een keiharde piep. Er klonk een stem door een onzichtbare speaker. "Geachte tributen. Wij willen jullie graag vertellen dat we vanaf vandaag wilde pokemon loslaten in de arena." Ik dacht dat dit een loze dreiging was, maar helaas had ik het mis. Na een tijdje zag ik een zigzagoon opduiken, die het duidelijk op iedereen gemunt had die hij zag. Het sneeuwen was intussen opgehouden, maar dat zou me niet helpen. Misschien kon ik hem wel temmen. Ik haalde wat bessen uit mijn rugzak, en ik gaf er een aan de zigzagoon.Hij gromde een bedankje, en at de hele bes op in een paar seconden. Hij keek me vriendelijk aan en leek me te volgen. Ik had een nieuwe vriend gemaakt, ook al was het geen tribuut. Ik zag verderop iemand gecamoufleerd in de overgebleven sneeuw. Het was snover. Zwaargewond, maar ik had al een teammaat. Hij had me nog niet gezien, maar toch nam ik het zekere voor het onzekere en deed destiny bond. Ik begon het gevecht met een Charge beam. Voordat hij zich om kon draaien, werd hij al geraakt. Zigzagoon deed take down op hem, terwijl ik hem vasthield met psychic. Hij was nu zwaar verzwakt, en ik gebruikte charge beam om hem af te maken. Eigenlijk wou ik dit niet, maar het waren de pokespelen. Toen ik hem raakte met psyshock, hoorde ik een kanon. Ik hield de zigzagoon nog net tegen voordat hij het lijk van Snover wou opeten, en we liepen weg. Ik had iemand vermoord. Hoofdstuk 6 De meeste sneeuw was al gesmolten, wat het makkelijker maakte om te bewegen. Ik sloop stilletjes door de verlaten straten met de zigzagoon die ik een paar dagen eerder had getemd. We hadden niet stilgezeten de laatste dagen. Ik had een lijstje in mijn hoofd van de doden de laatste dagen. Toen ik snover doodde, was de dode daarvoor Quilava, die onderkoeld was geraakt. De zon scheen rustig op het bladerdak van de boom waaronder ik uitrustte, en ik plukte even wat bessen voor ik verder ging. Ze zouden nog van pas komen als ik een poison-type pokemon vind. Ik moest wel verder, maar de zon scheen erg fel, en ik had bijna geen water over. Ik moest zo snel mogelijk op zoek naar water of naar blastoise. Ik kon alleen maar hopen op een beetje regen, want ik kon niets zien wat drinkbaar was. Ik dacht dat ik een knal hoorde, en daarna een kanon. Toen ik verder liep zag ik Blastoise liggen, Zijn ledematen lagen in een heel vreemde hoek,en er lekte water uit een van zijn kanonnen. Die moest van een gebouw afgevallen of geduwd zijn. Ik vulde mijn fles met het water uit zijn kanon, en dronk wat. Het smaakte erg goed, en was hopelijk niet giftig. Ik keek omhoog, richting het gebouw waar de Blastoise af was gevallen. De kansen waren groot dat hij eraf geduwd was, want niemand is zo dom dat hij op de rand van het dak van een gebouw gaat staan. Ik ging het gebouw binnen, en ik ging bijna instinctief de lift in, en drukte op het dak knopje. Ik dacht dat er niets zou gebeuren, maar dat had ik mis. De lift ging razendsnel omhoog, en voor ik het wist was ik op de top van het gebouw. Ik keek rond of ik iemand zag, en er stond inderdaad iemand. Het waren er twee, Spinda en drapion. Ze vielen bijna om van het lachen, wat hopelijk gebeurde. "Zag je zijn gezicht toen ik hem op z'n schouder tikte? Echt, het was om te gillen, zo verbaasd was hij!" Riep Drapion tussen zijn lachstuipen door. "Nou, dat dacht hij zelf ook. Toen hij naar beneden viel, gilde hij alsof hij krankzinnig was!" Schaterde de spinda. Ze waren een makkelijke prooi, want door hun gelach hoorde ze het belletje van de lift niet. Ik richte Psyshock op de Spinda, en schoot de stenen richting hem. In een keer raak, want hij tuimelde na het eerste steentje al van het gebouw af. Toen ik drapion wou raken, verdween hij, en verscheen hij achter mij. "Substitute is geen slechte move, niet waar? Ik zei nog tegen spinda dat het te gevaarlijk was, maar ja, het is maar een bondgenoot." Zei hij voor hij aanviel. Hij raakte me met een sterke cross poison, en wou daarna aanvallen met night slash, maar ik hield hem tegen met Charge beam. Ik kon de meeste moves die ik had geleerd niet gebruiken, dus ik deed voor de zekerheid destiny bond.Drapion draaide zich opeens om, en sprong van het gebouw af. Ik keek hem na toen hij naar beneden sprong, en net toen ik dacht dat hij de grond ging raken, sloeg hij een raam in, en klampte zijn arm vast aan het raam. Hij had het overleefd, wat het moeilijker maakte voor mij om te overleven. Hoofdstuk 7 Ik kon niet erg lang stilstaan. Ik was er intussen al aan gewend dat elke keer als je stilstaat,halen die spelmakers weer iets uit. In de verte klonk er een piep,elke vijf seconden. Toen ik omkeek, zag ik een kleine, zilveren parachute naar beneden zweven, en mijn richting in.Ik had eindelijk een sponsor, ook al had ik niets gedaan waardoor het publiek me aardig zou vinden, behalve misschien mijn schattige zigzagoon. Ik pakte de capsule en opende hem, om te kijken wat er in zat. Toen ik hem opende zag ik een briefje: Niet aanraken! In deze capsule zit een dawn stone, die je kan gebruiken om te evolueren in gallade. Gebruik hem wanneer je level 29 bent. Stond erop. Ik deed de capsule in mijn rugtas, en gaf Zigzagoon gelijk een pecha berry om hem in toom te houden. Ik meed de grotten, want daar kon crobat zitten.Er waren te veel plekken waar iemand verstopt kon zitten, want dit was groot. De grotten aan de rand van de stad heb ik achter me gelaten, en toen merkte ik iets. Vreemd genoeg had ik nooit de grote toren opgemerkt die in het midden van de stad stond, die me deed denken aan een oude legende die ik op de basisschool hoorde. Heel erg vroeger, toen pokemon niet eens bestonden, zag alles er ander uit, en op de plek waar nu de kalos regio zit, was ooit een land genaamd frankrijk. Wat nu de lumiose gym is, was toen een gebouw genaamd de eiffeltoren, die vreemd genoeg geen enkel nut had. Toen kreeg ik al kippevel als ik hoorde van iets wat nutteloos was, en nu heb ik geen idee wat er mis mee was.Een geluid drong mijn oren binnen. Er was weer iemand in de buurt, en in het water. Ik zag een grote poel in de buurt van me, en ik kreeg een idee. Ik wreef mijn handen zo hard mogelijk tegen elkaar, en toen ik een statische lading voelde, richtte ik die op het water. Toen hij het water raakte, sprongen er allemaal magikarps uit het water, en ook een seismitoad, die niets gevoeld had van de schok. Ik hield hem even in de lucht met psychic, pakte een kleine magikarp en ik rende weg. Er was een ding dat me ervan weerhield om niet te vechten. Mijn instincten, die ik bij mijn transformatie had gekregen, zaten diep in mijn hersens geankerd, en ik kon ze niet negeren. Ik moest het hogerop zoeken, zodat ik vrij baan had en vaker kon aanvallen. Ik klom in een stevige boom, en toen de seismitoad eindelijk tevoorschijn kwam vanuit een hoekje, vuurde ik een psyshock, en gaf hem nog wat extra schade met psychic. Ik dacht dat ik hem nu makkelijk kon afmaken, maar hij deed een hydro pump, en vernietigde de hele boom, totdat er alleen nog maar wat splinters over waren. Ik viel erg hard op de grond, en ik kon niet meer bewegen. Opeens herinnerde ik me iets. We hadden een horloge op gekregen om te kijken welk level je bent. Toen ik erop keek, Stond er het cijfer 28. Ik kwam in de buurt, en als ik dit gevecht zou overleven, kon ik de steen gebruiken. Ik deed nog een destiny bond, voordat ik de strijd voortzette. Seismitoad vuurde een mud shot op me af, en ik gebruikte psychic om hem terug te kaatsten. Net toen ik dacht dat ik hem raakte, kwam er een golf op me af. Ik was te laat om iets te doen en werd achteruit geduwd, tegen een gebouw aan. Net toen ik het water uit mijn ogen had gewreven sprintte hij verbazingwekkend snel op me af en sloeg me. Zijn wonden begonnen zich erg snel te dichten, alsof hij mijn energie opzoog. Ik probeerde psychic op mijzelf te gebruiken om ergens anders heen te vliegen, maar een mudshot in mijn gezicht bracht daar al snel een einde aan. Ik probeerde telepathie te gebruiken om Zigzagoon te roepen en ik hoorde ergens voor me het geroep van een zigzagoon.Ik kon een glimps opvangen van Seismitoad die de andere kant op keek, dus gebruikte ik psychic met al mijn kracht om hem zo ver mogelijk van mij af te krijgen. Ik greep de doos met de Dawn Stone, liet Zigzagoon op mijn schouder klimmen en zette het op het lopen. Ik zal niet ver komen als ik zo doorga. Misschien moet ik een alliantie voorstellen aan iemand. Hoofdstuk 8 Toen ik dacht dat ik ver genoeg was, keek ik om me heen. Ik was in de buurt van de Eiffeltoren, en aan de geluiden daar te horen, zou ik hier niet horen te zijn. Toen ik wat beter keek, zag ik die hybride pokémon vechten met Heliolisk, en beide waren gewond. Het begon te regenen en ik zag elektriciteit uit de kraag van de Heliolisk komen, voordat ik een schok voelde. Ik ging schuilen voor de regen in één van de gebouwen, terwijl ik nog naar het gevecht keek. Net toen ik binnenstapte, hoorde ik een knal. Een gemiste Hyper Beam vloog toevallig mijn kant op, en raakte mij net niet. De Heliolisk zag er erg uitgeput uit. Toen ik beter keek, zag ik de hybride opstaan, die waarschijnlijk ook geraakt is. De lucht om hem heen begon rood te kleuren, voordat hij op Heliolisk afstormde en hem met zoveel kracht raakte, dat de vuist recht door hem heen ging. Ik moest bijna overgeven, maar ik hield het nog tegen. De hybride glibberde weg, dus had ik tijd om uit te rusten. Stom genoeg deed ik dat niet, want ik wist dat al mijn psychic-aanvallen vier keer zo sterk waren tegen hem, dus ik raakte hem met een psyshock van een afstandje, en het was duidelijk dat hij niet veel kon doen na die klap. Ik had hem een alliantie kunnen vragen, maar dit is niet iemand die graag een alliantie wilt. Net toen ik opnieuw wou richten, was hij al weg.Hier konden alleen maar meer problemen van komen. * * * Ik was weer een beetje op krachten gekomen, en liep uit het huis, goed oplettend dat niemand me aanviel. De top van de Eiffeltoren leek me een goede plaats om de nacht door te brengen en om later te bepalen waar ik heen ga.'' Een klein windje stak op. Ik keek vluchtig om me heen, want de snelheid van de meeste tegenstanders is hoog genoeg om zulke windjes te veroorzaken. Na een minuut gebeurde er niets, dus ik was waarschijnlijk veilig. Ik vervolgde mijn pad, en de wind stak weer op, alsof ze me wilden irriteren. Ik keek achter me, maar stom genoeg werd ik van voren geraakt. Ik schoot achteruit en landde pijnlijk op het stenen pad. Voor me vloog een Crobat, één van de snelste pokemon. Ik verzamelde statische electriciteit in mijn handen, en ik richtte het op hem, maar net voor hij geraakt werd, bracht hij zijn vleugels omhoog in een poging tot verdediging. Vreemd genoeg werkte het en vloog hij weer op mij af. Zijn tanden namen een paarse gloed aan, maar misten hun doel, oftewel mijn hoofd. Ik greep hem met Psychic en, met een beetje moeite, ontmoette zijn gezicht de muur. Een stroompje bloed druppelde van zijn voorhoofd toen hij zich herstelde. En het was een grote fout om hem herstellingstijd te geven. Hij begon te trillen, en verdween uit zicht. Toen was hij overal. Ik begon door te krijgen dat ik aan het bloeden was en Zigzagoon was in geen velden of wegen te bekennen. Ik kon nauwelijks bewegen van de pijn en Crobat was alweer een andere aanval aan het opladen. Ik dacht na over mijn opties en er was maar één logische. Met mijn laatste krachten gebruikte ik Psychic om het doosje met de Dawn stone onder mijn rok(Grrrr) vandaan te halen. Ik haalde de Dawn Stone eruit en raakte hem aan. Mijn zichtsveld werd in één keer wit, alles deed pijn. Ik begon te groeien, mijn armen vormden zich om, ze werden langer en scherper. Mijn benen werden langer, rond het oude formaat van voor mijn pokémon tijd. Langzaam begon mijn zichtsveld terug te keren, en ik zag Crobat op me af vliegen, vleugels gloeiend. Alles begon langzamer te gaan en ik voelde iets in mijn gedachten. Een sort mentale hendel. Ik haalde hem over en ik voelde iets. Mijn rechter arm begon te gloeien en nam een paarse kleur aan. Ik trok een sprintje richting Crobat en parreerde zijn aanval. Crobat vloog snel terug, maar ik voelde instinctief wat ik moest doen en sloeg de lucht. De paarse gloed vloog los van mijn arm en raakte de crobat precies in het midden. Ik keerde mezelf achteruit, want het geluid van een mes op vlees was genoeg voor mij om te weten dat de Crobat vol geraakt was. ''Een kanon klonk in de achtergrond. Hoofdstuk 9 Een tijdje geleden, na een aantal natuurrampen, was er een tekort aan mensen die fabriekswerk konden doen om alles weer op te bouwen. De regering kwam met het plan om klonen te legaliseren. Met onbekende technieken begonnen ze klonen te 'massa produceren'. Elke kloon was aangepast om een minimaal aantal emoties te voelen, zodat ze niet konden klagen over werk. Daarna werd elke kloon in een familie geplaatst en opgebracht als normale mensen. Na een aantal jaren werd de beschaving langzaam weer normaal en waren er minder klonen nodig, maar de productie werd niet verminderd, waardoor er een overschot was. Een onbekend iemand kwam toen op het idee om de tributenkeuze te beïnvloeden en zo veel mogelijk klonen in één keer te verwijderen. Omdat de klonen minimale emoties hadden, was er ook meer actie en minder drama, wat weer de kijkcijfers omhoog hielp. Dat was ongeveer de reden dat ik besta en dat ik in deze troep zit. Zigzagoon was zo goed als verdwenen, maar een paar andere tributen waren goed te zien, met name Snorlax, die ondanks zijn grootte nog steeds niet was neergehaald. Hij ging de tegenovergestelde richting van mij, en verder was er niemand in de buurt. Toen ik eenmaal beneden was, ging ik richting de hoorn des overvloeds, verwachtend dat er op z'n minst één pokémon was. Wat ik niet verwachtte, was een schop in de rug, waardoor ik een nogal harde vuist raakte, en toen de grond raakte. Ik werd van twee kanten belaagd door een Mienshao en een Medicham. Ik werd op een hoog tempo aangevallen, de ene vuist na de andere op elk mogelijk moment. Ik vond één moment om toe te slaan, maar de mienshoa ontweek meteen, en kreeg meteen een voet terug. en nog één, en nog één. Het leek voor eeuwig door te gaan. Ik probeerde te springen om de volgende te ontwijken. Het lukte, en de voet raakte een veel gepaster doelwit, de maag van Medicham. Ik kon bijna niet meer lopen, maar Psychic werkte gelukkig nog. Ik plaatste mezelf op een gebouw, en deed een laatste psycho cut, voor ik neerviel. Ik was helemaal gebroken, en alleen een Cliché of twee zou me nog in leven kunnen houden. En dat cliché was een Zigzagoon met een Oran Berry. Het maakte me niet uit hoe hij hier kwam, want de andere pokémon waren er niet. Ik pakte de Berry met mijn laatste krachten, en at hem. Ik voelde mezelf gelijk beter, maar niet geweldig. Mijn benen waren beter, genoeg om te kunnen lopen. Mijn aanvallers hadden blijkbaar geen idee waar ik was, en waren verdwenen. En dat was ook beter zo. Ik keek of er iemand anders in de buurt was, voordat ik me achter een schoorsteen verstopte, en uitrustte.